


Gimme

by quelling



Series: Tool Box series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelling/pseuds/quelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe he put the human on guard duty in the middle of the fricking night,” Stiles huffs to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> For counterintuitivefangirls’s prompt. Huddling for warmth.  
> Part 1/6
> 
> Rated for Teen audiences because of mild language. Pre-Sterek in part one.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

“I can’t believe he put the human on guard duty in the middle of the fricking night,” Stiles huffs to himself. With the alpha pack encroaching on Hale territory, Derek insisted one pack member be on watch at all times. Not that he’s supposed to fight them, just race back to awaken everyone and warn them. Why couldn’t he get a day shift? _Honestly_.

So Stiles finds himself in his Jeep at the end of the road to the Hale house at two in the morning. And it’s snowing. ”I bet you thought it would be funny,” he continues to mutter, all the while shivering in his heavy coat. The Jeep isn’t exactly the most insulated vehicle. There’s a blanket somewhere in the back, but that would require getting out or crawling over seats and he’s not very certain of either option.

Besides, one more hour and Jackson is supposed to relieve him, and surely he can make it until then. He’s already dreaming of his warm bed back home. A sharp rapping on the passenger side window startles him from the cozy fantasy.

“What the everloving hell?!” Stiles startles, with accompanied flailing, and then sees that it’s Derek. He leans over to unlock the door, heart still racing. 

Derek holds up a steaming cup of something. ”Gimme!” Stiles insists, reaching for it. He expects it to be coffee, and is pleasantly surprised that it’s cocoa. 

Derek hasn’t even spoken yet, just climbs into the Jeep. Stiles looks at him accusingly. The chocolate it good, but not that good. ”Is this some sort of pack initiation? Giving the human the coldest time slot?”

Derek rolls his eyes. But he does notice Stiles is shivering, and he doesn’t like it. He reaches out and feels the sleeve of Stiles’ coat. At least it’s a good one, but it’s not doing its job. “Why don’t you have the heater on?” he finally asks.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Stiles says, eyes widening with wonder. ”The heater. Of course.” He pats the dash as if to apologize to his vehicle for the blatant sarcasm. ”The engine overheats if you run it too long,” he explains at last. ”Why don’t you take that werewolf metabolism of yours and get me the blanket out of the back?”

Derek stares at him. Honestly, no one bosses him around like Stiles does. No one else would get away with it. ”I’ve got a better idea.” Because to get the blanket would be giving Stiles too much power, and he can’t have that.

“Oh? You’re going to relieve me of duty and take over?” Stiles suggests hopefully.

“Not exactly,” Derek says, reaching for the cup. He smirks to realize it’s already empty. ”You’re not good at savoring things are you?”

“I was cold and it was warm!” Stiles defends himself. But he is really bad at it. Blame it on the ADHD.

Derek just shakes his head, puts the cup on the floorboard and then unceremoniously hauls Stiles up over the console and into his lap before wrapping his arms around him.

Stiles yelps. Loudly. If the alpha pack is anywhere close, they’re going to hear that yelp. Derek snorts at his flailing. ”Get still,” he orders.

Stiles is about to protest further, but Derek is — warm. Actually, Derek is like Stile’s own personal space heater. He can’t find it in himself to be too upset when this is the warmest he’s been in two hours.

And it’s not awkward. Why isn’t it awkward? His ass is in Derek Hale’s lap, his feet now sitting in the driver’s seat, and there’s a supernatural heater huddling him close. Hmph.

“I suppose the cocoa and the cuddling is supposed to make me forgive you for giving me the worst assignment ever?” Stiles finally asks. Never mind he’s responsible for at least half of the cuddling in progress.

“I didn’t make the schedule. I just found out who was out here,” Derek answers quietly.

“Oh,” Stiles murmurs, eyes fixated on the Derek’s jaw. ”Well then. Thanks for — helping me out.”

Derek doesn’t answer, but he does squeeze him tightly. “Shut up, Stiles.”


End file.
